helgafandomcom-20200215-history
Buses, Bikes, and Subways
Summary It all starts when the kids are on the bus going crazy especially Harold because they are going on the trip to a chocolate factory. Only Helga is not excited because she wanted to go to Wrestle Mania. At the factory, we see everybody looked excited and amazed, expect Helga who is bored and Harold went to the candy room to eat the candy. Little do they know, Chocolate Boy "Hitchhiked" with them to the factory and dived into a pool of chocolate. Mr. Simmons sees this, and decides to take Chocolate Boy and the rest of the class back to school. Helga's happy about this until she realizes Harold is not on the bus so she goes to the candy room and pulls Harold out of the room and realizes that the bus left without them. Harold gets scared but Helga thinks the bus will turn back for them (but it didn’t because the kids are singing a song on the bus). When Harold and Helga decide to go to the factory to make a phone call, the gates close on them. They see a pay phone and use Harold 50 cents. Helga tries to call Miriam but she was asleep. Next Harold tries to call his mother, but ends up calling the wrong number so Helga decides to walk to Wrestle Mania with Harold. Harold sees the subway but Helga points out that they don’t have any money so Harold try to sneak since "no one ever gets caught" but almost get caught by the cops. They manage to sneak in the train. Helga thinks they should get off at Lexington but Harold said Lincoln because he took it with his dad once. They get off at Lincoln but Harold doesn’t remember where to go next which angers Helga. Harold and Helga see a circus tent and a two seater bike. Harold wants to borrow it but Helga said it doesn’t belong to them but Harold talks her into borrowing it in order to see Wrestle Mania. They take the bike and the clowns see them with their bike and get in their car. Meanwhile on the bus, Gerald notices Arnold isn’t singing and he tells Gerald that he feels like something is missing. Harold and Helga manage to make it to the city but it's only five miles away. They see the clown car and run away in fear when the clowns began to chase and fall into a lake. While the clowns are looking for them, they use bamboo sticks for air and when the clowns are gone; they see Sheena's uncle Earl and get a ride from him. On the bus, Arnold realizes that they forgot Helga and Harold and told Mr. Simmons. On the boat, they are under a bridge and Harold pulled the cork which sinks the boat and they sink in the water. Earl floats away on a ring, while Helga pulled Harold to a log which she kicks to shore. At the factory Arnold use Chocolate Boy's sense of smell to sniff the gates and smells Harold's chocolate and told it was an hour and 15 minutes ago and Mr. Simmons has to tell their parents what happened. Under a dock, Harold thanks Helga for saving him but in anger, she pushes him off saying everything that happened was his fault. She reflects everything that happens with missing the bus, the subway, the bike, and other things and calls him an idiot who can’t do anything right. This saddens Harold until he sees a reflection of the city. He drags Helga and go to a building and see that they are in Wrestle Mania since Harold's cousin is a security guard and lets him in all the time. In the Pataki's house Miriam woke up with the sound of the door opening and sees Mr. Simmons. When he was about to tell her that Helga is missing, she gets a phone call from her saying she is at Wrestle Mania which makes Mr. Simmons faint. At Wrestle Mania, Helga apologizes to Harold for calling him an idiot but he forgives her and they both enjoy the wrestling match. GoofsEdit At the beginning of the episode, on the way to the chocolate factory, Helga and Phoebe are sitting right next to each other and are talking. But when the class leaves the factory and boards the bus, Phoebe doesn't even notice that Helga is not there. When Chocolate Boy jumps into the vat of chocolate at the factory, Arnold and Gerald are on a bridge trying to stop him, but then the bridge is shown from a different view and Arnold and Gerald aren't on it anymore. Helga's watch disappears in a couple of scenes, mainly when she and Harold are trying to get on the boat. TriviaEdit Helga wanted to go to a wrestling match called WrestleMania, a real-life wrestling event. WrestleMania 16 is the WrestleMania that Helga and Harold went to and this episode aired a month before WrestleMania 16 happened. This is the second story of this episode to have a reference from the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The previous story was "Monkeyman!". The title is a reference to the 1987 film Planes, Trains and Automobiles, starring John Candy and Steve Martin. The scene which shows Chocolate Boy swimming in a vat of chocolate is similar to Augustus Gloop swimming in a chocolate river from the Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory. See alsoEdit Quotes from this episode This article is a stub. You can help Hey Arnold Wiki by expanding it. Youtube Link